The present invention relates to printers and more specifically to a modular print system.
Printers include feed trays. Users must load the feed trays with media. Printers may not include feed trays for all types of media. Also, manually loaded feed trays offer no security to high-risk media, such as tickets, money order, and checks.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a modular print system in which provides an alternative to manually-loaded feed trays.